SmPC39
is the 39th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 428th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "A Fairytale Ending". Synopsis Miyuki is sucked into the Cinderella Fairy Tale and attempts to give it, and herself a Happy Ending. '' Summary Miyuki was walking inside the library when she spots an unknown book that was on the floor. Candy expresses curiosity and Miyuki opens it with delight, finding out it is ''Cinderella. She touches a page when suddenly, she is yanked inside- leaving Candy alone and confused. It's then Majorina notices the book has gone missing. As the rest of the group try to determine what could be keeping Miyuki, Pop suddenly appears to inform them of the missing book; exactly when Candy arrives to reveal why Miyuki is late. Before they can resume their discussion they are forced to prepare for class after being noticed by the rest of the students, and they quickly hide Pop and Candy. Afterward, Pop shows everyone the book where Miyuki is trapped on the roof. They happen to see a page that shows Miyuki is in the middle of cleaning, and they remark on how happy she seems. Pop explains that the book connects every Cinderella story throughout the world, born from her happiness after she touched it. If the book fell into bad hands then the story would be ruined. Suddenly, they are then interrupted by Majorina, Wolfrun, and Akaoni and they all make a mad dash for the book in an attempt to grab it. Candy touches it and everyone is sucked inside. Meanwhile, Miyuki delightfully thinks about the happy ending she will have when her stepsisters -played by Wolfrun and Akaoni- and stepmother -played by Majorina- appear. After Wolfrun shakes mud all over the laundry she angrily chews him ou and heads inside to resume cleaning; only for Akaoni to run the hallway. She goes into the kitchen to prepare a meal, but the stepmother ruins the food to make it inedible and dirties the kitchen. By now Pop sees how saddened Miyuki has become as he looks from outside of the story. It's then Miyuki's stepsisters approach her to inform her that they got invited to the upcoming ball. She is excited until the stepmother arrives to bring up that she wasn't invited though- and in this instance, Miyuki's hopes are crushed. But she knows a fairy will come and save her though, and she keeps herself entertained while anticipating this. Suddenly, Yayoi appears and reveals she is the fairy. But she is quickly forced into captivity. On the day of the ball, Miyuki is left alone as the stepsisters and stepmother leave in a hurry. She is joined by two small mice -revealed to be Akane and Nao- who break Yayoi free as Candy suddenly appears, claiming she is a lizard. Nobody pays her much mind as Yayoi takes out her wand and uses a special, magical variant of Peace Thunder to make a dress for Miyuki. Then she turned Nao and Akane into horses and Candy into the person to guide them. As they head the palace Miyuki spots Wolfrun up ahead. She is horrified as she watches him attack the pumpkin she had been riding within. While this is going on, Reika -the prince- is shown waiting for someone. Miyuki is chased the entire way by her evil family, but she continues to run towards the palace. Reika sees her and takes her hand, and they begin to dance while Pop observes the book once more. He is happy to see how everything is going now. But when Miyuki alarmingly notices she only has five minutes left before she loses her beautiful gown, she runs away after grabbing the shoe that fell off in her rush. She is chased by the others again but she continues to run. Yayoi attempts to help her but she is suddenly attacked, getting caught by Reika. Miyuki worriedly checks on them but after losing her shoe again, Wolfrun uses this time to transform it into an Akanbe. She has no choice but to fight on her own after discovering the others accidentally forgot their Smile Pact, and she transforms with three minutes left. She chases after the Akanbe attempting to flee, with Candy using the Sweet Decor and make several sweets in hopes of distracting it. When she sees this work, Miyuki transforms into Princess Happy and uses a special new attack: Cinderella Happy Shower. The Akanbe is pushed the entire way back to her home from the force and soon things return to normal. The following morning, Cinderella tries on the discarded shoe to see that it fits. This allows the girls to leave the story, leaving Majorina bitter but Miyuki with a smile sees a happy ending they achieved together. Major Events *This is the last appearance of the red nose Akanbe, though this one has sharp teeth instead of a tongue sticking out. *Princess Happy uses Cinderella Happy Shower for the first and only time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Majorina *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *This is the first time that Cure Happy transforms with the group catchphrase. **Also, Cure Happy can transform into Princess Happy by herself. *This is the fifth time the Akanbe eyecatch was shown. Unlike all the other times, which had the Tanoshi Yoichien ad play before it, ads for the Pretty Cure Uki Uki Nurie (Color Wonder) and Pretty Cure Himitsu Box, a stationery box, played before the eyecatch. *This is the second time Pretty Cure entered the world of Cinderella, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and before Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *The way Yayoi casts the spell is the same way she does with Peace Thunder. Edits in Glitter Force *Close-up shots of Yayoi blushing as Reika holds her are removed. However, there is still a farther away shot of her doing the same. *In the original Japanese version, Miyuki has her gloves on when she starts her transformation. However, in Glitter Force, her hands are bare. *In the original Japanese version, Candy said that she is a lizard. In Glitter Force she said pumpkin dinosaur. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!